spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil
: Looking for another article with the name Daredevil? Check out the Daredevil disambiguation page. Matt Murdock is a blind attorney that at night fights crime as the vigilante, Daredevil. History Early life Matt Murdock was the son of a boxer named Jack Murdock. Jack was past his prime and had to stop being a boxer. However, Jack had to make money to support his son, Matt Murdock, so he began collecting protection money for an up-and-coming mobster called the Kingpin. One night Matt witnessed his father robbing a store. Matt was so saddened by what he saw that he ran off. Without paying attention Matt ran into the street and was nearly hit by a truck. The truck managed to swerve and miss Matt. However, and oil drum in the back of the truck containing radioactive waste burst open and the radioactive waste hit Matt in the eyes and blinded him. Jack learned that his employer, Kingpin, was behind the transportation of the radioactive waste. Jack discovered where Kingpin was keeping the radioactive waste and planned to tell the police. However, Jack was caught by Kingpin's men and Kingpin had Jack killed. When Matt recovered he learned that even though he was now blind the radiation he was exposed to enhanced his other senses to superhuman levels. However, Matt had a hard time controlling his new powers. Around this time Matt met a mysterious man named Stick. Stick was able to teach Matt how to control his new powers and taught him various forms of martial arts. As a young adult Matt went to law school and eventually graduated. Matt then became an attorney and eventually became a very famous and very successful criminal defense attorney. However, Matt decided to use his powers to help people and became a costumed crime fighter called Daredevil. Helping the Fantastic Four Seeking advice Doctor Doom kidnapped Invisible Woman and took her to a deserted island to be used as bait for the other members of the Fantastic Four. When Mister Fantastic, Human Torch, and Thing got to the island they had to fight off several Doombots. Mister Fantastic managed to free Invisible Woman from her prison but could not escape the island before a nuclear bomb exploded. However, the explosion did not kill them. Instead the radiation took away their powers. Ben Grimm's girlfriend, Alicia Masters, began to worry about what would happen to the Fantastic Four should any of their enemies discover they no longer had their powers. Alicia then took Ben to see her friend, Matt Murdock, to ask him for advice. However, Ben believed that Matt would not be much help to the Fantastic Four due to him being blind and walked out of Matt's office. Alicia apologized for the way Ben acted. Matt then told Alicia that he had a "friend" that could help them. Helping Peter Parker Defending Peter Fighting Spider-Man Chain of evidence Saving Peter Parker Fighting Kingpin Aftermath Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where Professor X was killed before forming the X-Men, humans and mutants were at war with each other. In this timeline the Avengers were a group of meta-humans working for the U.S. government to be used against mutants. Daredevil was a member of the version of the Avengers. Daredevil and the Avengers were sent in by the government to attack a group of mutants. However, Daredevil and the Avengers were defeated. Wolverine, Storm, and Bishop then travel back in time and prevented Charles Xavier's assassination which restored the timeline to normal. Powers and equipment Powers Equipment In the comics In Daredevil's original origin a young Matt Murdock saw an old blind man standing in the street with a truck driving toward him. Matt rushed into the street and pushed the old man out of the way. The truck swerved and missed Matt. However, a container of radioactive waste burst open and hit Matt in the eyes blinding him. The radiation blinded Matt but enhanced his other senses to superhuman levels. In more recent retellings of Daredevil's origin the old blind man is omitted. Instead Matt runs into the street because he witnesses his father committing a robbery. Jack Murdock was killed by a crooked fight promoter named Roscoe Sweeney a.k.a. the Fixer because he refused to throw a fight. Kingpin was not the one that killed Jack Murdock in the comics. While in law school Matt dated a woman named Elektra Natchchios. Years later Elektra became an enemy, and later an ally, to Daredevil. Daredevil's original costume had a black torso with yellow sleves and a yellow mask. This was later changed to a totally red costume. After law school Matt Murdock started a law firm with his friend Foggy Nelson. A woman named Karen Page was hired as their secretary. Matt Murdock was a small time lawyer that often struggled to get clients and money. This was changed in Spider-Man: The Animated Series to where Murdock was a very successful and famous criminal defense attorney. In the comics Matt Murdock law firm is located in Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan. This is also the part of New York City that Matt Murdock operates as Daredevil. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Framed *The Man Without Fear 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *And a Blind Man Shall Lead Them 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *One Man's Worth, Part I Trivia *In Fantastic Four: The Animated Series, Daredevil was voiced by Bill Smitrovich. *In the X-Men: The Animated Series episode, Bloodlines, a child that is trick or treating during Halloween is dressed in Daredevil's original yellow and black costume. :*Daredevil was unvoiced in One Man's Worth, Part I. *Daredevil's appearance on Spider-Man: The Animated Series was intended to be a backdoor pilot for his own series. *In the non-canon video Spider-Man Web Files, which was a Fox Kids promo for Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Daredevil's height was given as 6 feet even and was said to weigh 200 pounds. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters